Lunchtime with Smosh - Your story
by Lizzy-Liz012
Summary: Ian told you to be in Lunchtime w/ Smosh, nothing can go wrong with that, right...? [In progress] [You all may vote who you're gonna be paired with and I'll see what I can do]
1. Invited

"[Your Name]! Are you awake yet?" You heard Ian call you just outside your bedroom as he knocked on the door. You slowly pushed the covers off your body as you slowly sat up from your bed. You swung your legs off your bed as you sat still, trying to focus your eyes. "Hey, [Your Name]," you heard Ian call once more. "Just an FYI, it's 12pm!"

"I know, Ian!" You said back, this time standing up and walking to your bedroom's door pulling your hair back into a messy bun. Once you opened the door, you saw Ian with his leather jacket and jeans. "We're doing Lunchtime with Smosh today."

"And?"

"Anthony and I made an agreement for you to be in the video."

"Oh, joy!" You said sarcastically as you went to sit back at your bed.

"Come on, [Your Name]. You haven't been in our videos for some time." Ian said as he sat beside you.

"I know, Ian. But I think it's _way_ better for you and Anthony only to be in the Smosh vids."

"It'll be fun! What do you say? You can't back up on a free meal!" Ian said, smiling at you.

"Fine, fine," you sighed. "Just give me a minute to dress up."

"Cool," Ian said. "Come to the living room once you're ready."

Once Ian left, you stood up and opened your closet's doors. _What can I wear today? _You asked yourself.

A few minutes later, you walked out your bedroom while letting your hair fall down from its bun form and brushing it with your fingers. When you had walked to the living room you could've sworn you had heard the slightest "whoa" from somewhere. Once you looked up, you saw Anthony looking at you with his mouth slightly opened and Ian was already recording with the camera.

"And here is our guest, [Your Name]! She will be eating with us, isn't that fun?!" Ian recorded you with the camera for a couple of seconds before turning the camera his way and mouthing, _let's find out__._

* * *

A/N: Your outfit is this one~: cdn .followpics . com [/] sho w/46302702 390318383_61X 2mk7R_ c. jpg

Delete the spaces and the brackets - [ ]

You can also choose your own if you don't want this one


	2. Demanding

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating soon but it was because my old laptop wouldn't boot up. Good thing I had a back-up-laptop or what ever.. OH and also chapter 1 was edited because of some spelling errors and the link didn't work, sorry 'bout that.

* * *

You sat on the back, out of Ian's camera view. Through out the whole ride, you only stared outside your window. Watching couples together, people walking their dogs, all what humans would do on a normal day. Until the car came to a stop and you saw Ian had stopped in a McDonalds drive-through. Which, of course, had a line of cars. So all of you had to wait. "Great, there's a line." Ian said. Then Anthony followed by singing, while looking at the camera, "Sitting in the drive-through, sitting in the drive-through," Anthony looked back to see you. "You okay?"

You turned your head to look at him, "Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." You replied as you turned your head back to look out the window.

After all of that, back at the house, you brought in the drinks while Anthony and Ian brought the bags of food. You were glad they weren't recording right now, because you had almost tripped walking inside. You always forgot that when coming inside from the garage door, there was a small step that you had to climb. The good thing was that Ian was right in front of you, holding the door open and also that Anthony was already inside the house. Right when you tripped, as if it were on cue, Ian took hold of your waist to keep you from falling. "Woah, hey," he chuckled. "You alright there?"

_Shit.._ You said in your head to yourself. You stood up straight, "Yes, I'm fine!" You said nervously, still noticing Ian's hand on your waist. "Um, you can.. let go of me now."

"Oh, right, sorry..." Ian blushed a bit.

"Hey guys, you two coming inside?" Anthony asked as he placed the food bag on the table.

"Yeah," Ian replied, then he looked back at you and gestured you to come inside. "Ladies first?"

You quickly went inside and put the drinks on the table. "Well, let's eat!"

When you all were almost done with your food, Ian recorded Anthony asking, "What time is it, Anthony?"

"Finding twitter questions, finding twitter questions!" Anthony sang as he took his phone from his back pocket. "This guy asks," Anthony hesitated to finish the question. "Or more like demands." He looked up to see Ian.

"What does it say?" Ian asked.

Anthony had started laughing, "He's demanding us to lap dance for [Your Name]."

You had stopped mid way from biting into your hamburger to look up at Ian and Anthony who were laughing and they had turned their heads to look at you, you raised an eyebrow.

"You up for it, [Your Name]?" Anthony asked eating two fries at the same time.

You slowly sighed, _fuck my life_.

After setting everything up - which was only moving a chair to an open space and you sitting on it. You had now actually felt how awkward it could get being the only girl with Ian and Anthony. "I don't want to do this, why do we have to do this?!" You asked, panicking, as you stood up.

Anthony sat you back down saying, "Just think you're in Magic Mike," he chuckled.

"Having Channing Tatum in front of me'll be way better!"

"Hey, you should be glad he didn't say we had to strip too." Ian said still recording, and you knew that this was going to be a _long_ day.


	3. Sleep Well

**A/N: **I know this one's short.. :c

* * *

"Alright, last question." Anthony said, looking at you. "rndmdudeorchick999 asks, 'Hey, [Your Name] when are you going to get a boyfriend?'"

That blow was low, very low. You knew you didn't have much luck with guys. Even though everyone told you, you were pretty and beautiful. All the dates you would have would only last a couple weeks or even days. Life just sucked at times.

"That's more like a personal question," Ian said, eating a couple of french fries after.

"Yes, it is," you stood up from your chair, drank from your soda and picked up your trash, then you said; "If you guys would excuse me, I have other stuff to do now." You walked off to your bedroom. You took off your boots and sat on the bed, thinking._ Will I ever date and stay with a guy?_

A few minutes later, you thought that thinking of being alone forever was stupid. You had a whole lifetime up ahead and you would surely meet someone sooner or later. You laid back on your bed and grabbed your Eevee pokemon plush. _I remember every single date... None of them went right._

**[Ian and Anthony's POV]**

Ian opened your bedroom's door, "Hey, [Your Name] -" Anthony had stopped him from talking before pointing at your sleeping form. "Looks like she hasn't been sleeping well lately," Anthony whispered to Ian.

Ian nodded, "She doesn't get up early like she used to."

Anthony stepped inside and looked at you for a couple of seconds before carrying you a bit so he would be able to correct your sleeping posture. "I never thought she would become all sad, all of the sudden. I mean, knowing how she was before?"

Ian now stepped inside your bedroom and covered you with your bed sheets, "Yep, she used to be happier."

Ian took your Eevee plush and set it beside you while Anthony softly pushed a bit of hair that covered your face behind your ear, "Sleep well, [Your Name]," Anthony whispered as he softly smiled.

Ian softly chuckled, "Night, [Your Name]."

The both of them left your room silently before closing the door behind them quietly.


	4. Sleepy-Time with Smosh

**A/N: **I haven't been on here for a while guys, sorry for not updating soon. Now, I'm going to write it down on a piece of paper and then type it here so I update soon. Also, school started and I believe the teachers give us _**way **_too much homework on the first 2 weeks. _**Also! This Lunchtime is based on their video** _Dr. Phil is a Pokemon _**so, please dun kill meh**_** ;-;**

* * *

_**A week later [Next Lunchtime]**_

You woke up, tired, as if you didn't sleep well at all. You turned around and grabbed your phone to see what time it was. It was around 6:20 in the morning, you stood up from your bed and walked out to the restroom.

After your morning routines, you noticed that the room where Anthony edited videos had the lights on. As you slowly started to reach the door, you hear Ian talking—which didn't sound as if he was talking to Anthony.

"As you can tell, we're a little bit delirious. Because when you edit for psh—15 hours straight, things start getting pretty wacky. Unfunny things become funny, and funny things become unfunny. Black turns to white, cats are dogs, Justin Bieber sounds good, and my face becomes good looking when I look at myself in the mirror..."

You stopped at the door and giggled a bit, hoping Ian and Anthony hadn't heard.

_**[Ian and Anthony's POV]**_

"So, Anthony—" Ian told Anthony but he was stopped by _your_ phone's vibration sounds. "Did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?" Anthony asked.

"No wait, hush." Ian was still recording himself as he kept looking over at Anthony and the door.

"Dude, I think you're way too tired you're hearing sounds." Anthony said as he chuckled and looked back at his computer to continue editing a video.

"Guess I am." Ian rubbed his eyes.

_**[Your POV]**_

_That was a close one..._ You told yourself as you held your phone between both your hands. You exhaled lightly and you were ready to knock on the door until your phone vibrated again. "God d—agh!" You finally said, not caring if Ian or Anthony heard you now.

You heard Antony and Ian chuckle. "You may come in, [Your Name]." Anthony said.

Ian had the camera recording you coming inside the room, "And here's the girl who was hearing everything from the other side of this room's door."

You looked up to see Ian, "Hey, I woke up hearing you two talking. So I just wondered.."

"Right~." Ian turned the camera to himself, "So wh-wa-what are we b-bleh..."

"You guys look tired."

"What do you expect? We didn't sleep last night because we had to edit this video—"

"Pshh, 'we'? You were only watching me edit this video." Anthony said.

"But I was telling you what to put in it and stuff, so I was helping." Ian said as he recorded Anthony then himself again. "What are we getting for the food?"

"Doughnuts, and then I'm going to sleep right away!"

Ian laughed a bit before turning the camera off and placing it on the table while you stood there, shocked. "You guys haven't slept?!" You asked.

"Nope. But how was your sleep? You slept good?" Anthony asked and smiled as he stretched his arms back.

You shruged, "I dunno, maybe?"

"C'mon, [Your Name]. We know you slept like a baby last night." Ian said.

"Well, what are y'all asking me for?"

"Hey, Anthony was the one who asked."

You and Anthony laughed together until your phone started vibrating again, for the third time. But this time you were getting a call, from the post office. "Great, it's the post office."

"Are you serious? This early?" Ian said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Why don't you guys record it? The viewers might find it funny, and more when we're so freaking sleepy right now." Anthony said as he leaned back on his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Ha-ha, we're going to show [Your Name] getting yelled at by the post office lady." Ian started recording again, the camera was pointed at you.

"To all the viewers," you started. "I'll have you know, that this guy," you pulled Anthony closer to you so Ian could record him as well. "And the camera guy—"

"Hey, it's Ian—"

"Shut up, Ian. Anyways, these guys, the smosh guys, the famous youtubers that have lots of fan-girls—"

"Hey, it's true." Anthony said and then he chuckled.

You smacked Anthony on the back of his head which you considered 'lightly', "They are making me take calls from the post office lady, and she does_ not_ sound nice when she's mad."

Ian and Anthony laughed. You let go of Anthony and you called the post office back, mouthing to the guys; _You two owe me._

When the post office lady answered, you put your phone on loud speaker. "Hello?" You said.

"Hello."

"... Hello."

"Ma'am, if you just called to say 'hello' all day, I suggest you hang up. _Now_."

"No, no. Lady, lady, lady, lady... I'm sorry. Anyways, I was getting a call just a few seconds ago and I couldn't pick it up on time—"

"We were going to tell you that you have a small box, you either need to pick it up regularly or you need to get a bigger one because we don't store mail."

"Yes, um—"

"You need to do something or you need to get a bigger box. You get mail internationally, you get mail from _everywhere_."

"I underst—" The post office lady hanged up the phone before you could finish.

You looked up at Ian, wide eyed. Anthony laughed while Ian said 'ooh'. You kept your eyes wide, "That's_ disrespectful_! Who hires a lady that—she sounded as if she doesn't even_ like_ her job!"

"It's okay, [Your Name]. It has happened to us before." Ian said.

"Only once it has happened to you guys."

"We know." Ian chuckled.


	5. Challenge Accepted

A few minutes later, Anthony was the one driving, Ian was recording, and also—like always—you sat on the back. Which was nice when you were sleepy or you just wanted to lay down because you'd curl up and lay down on the seats. Which you did. Right away when you got inside the car.

Your head was behind the passanger's side, where Ian was, since you didn't like being recorded. "[Your Name], why are you lying down back there?" Ian asked, putting the camera at an angle so he would be able to record you.

"Nothing, just lying down," you yawned.

"[Your Name], you forgot to change clothes," Anthony said as he looked back a few seconds to see you then back at the road. "Are you going to go into the doughnut store with your PJs?"

"Ooh. I dare you, [Your Name]!" Ian said still recording you.

"Fine," you said. "But what will I get?"

Ian now started recording himself, "Hmmm, I don't know. What should her reward be, Anthony?"

Ian then pointed the camera's lence to Anthony. "Um..." Anthony then chuckled, "I don't know either."

"Well, I'll choose when we get out of the store." You said as you sat up.

"Well then, talking about the store," Ian said as he recorded out the window, "It's Doughnut Time~!"

Once Anthony parked the car, you opened the car's door, stepped out, and made the_ Challenge Accepted_ pose. Ian got out with the camcorder recording you. "Nice Pikachu slippers you have there, [Your Name]," Ian chuckled while recording.

"Thank you, Ian! Do you think the people inside'll like them?"

"I think it's pretty cute," Ian said putting the camcorder away. "Though having a Pikachu _skin_ as pajamas, that's a whole different story."

Yes, you had a 1-piece pajama that was Pikachu. Seemed as if you were about to make a cosplay, but you felt normal when Ian _at least_ said your Pikachu slippers were cute. You put your Pikachu hoodie on and said, "Pika!"

Ian chuckled, "Come on, Pikachu. Let's go buy some freaking doughnuts!"

Ian put an arm around your shoulder and led the way to the entrance of the doughnut shop.


End file.
